


Seasons

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Chrom is the leader of an Organisation known as the Shepherds, a group of ex-military personnel who are supplementary to Ylisse's emergency crews.  No job is too big or too small.  It is an idealistic life on the surface.However life for Chrom is not so great.  On the cusp of losing custody of his daughter Lucina the Shepherds rally to help their captain with amusing results.Lucina of course is of an age where she is almost independent and meets her father's friend Robin...





	1. Marriage Failure

Most marriages all started with good intentions.  That was what Chrom thought. He wondered why then his marriage to his wife Sumia had gone so drastically downhill to the point where they were no longer speaking to one another no matter how good his intentions, nothing seemed to be right for her.  His younger colleague in the Shepherds, Robin swore off marriage himself though the albino was still quite young and had many years ahead of him yet before he had to make that kind of a decision. Robin did have a sad look in his eyes when he saw Chrom with his daughter, almost as if a part of him wished for a family of his own.

 

Chrom's marriage to Sumia,  _ should _ have been a good one.  It  _ should _ have worked, even if Chrom was a war veteran his marriage should have worked.  The marriage had no reason to fail and yet it did, Chrom unable to figure out why.

 

He thought that perhaps it was because he'd had to spend so much of his time at work.  Yet that hardly seemed right as Chrom needed to work to provide for his family and he was not an idle man by any stretch of the imagination.

 

Time always had a way of twisting intentions and pulling people apart, especially those who rushed into things like he had…

 

Maybe Frederick was right when he said that Chrom had rushed into marrying Sumia, that Chrom shouldn't have gone and got married before the war and held off until after.  Perhaps Chrom _had_ _not_ been thinking right when he married Sumia, though he'd thought it the right thing to do since she'd been pregnant with their daughter at the time- a detail not even Frederick the Wary knew about.  However, there was one thing that always stopped that thought.

 

His daughter Lucina.  Chrom loved her dearly, and she was the only solace he had as things between him and Sumia got progressively worse.

 

His friends became the shoulders Chrom lent on more and more as time had gone on and the marriage began to disintegrate.

 

His friends that he'd grown up with, gone into the military with, fought with in the Plegian war, friends who had answered Chrom whenever he needed them.  People Chrom trusted. Robin being the only exception as the Plegian had only recently arrived- looking to escape a civil war in Plegia- and had joined Chrom’s Shepherds to help the country that saved him.  Though Robin seemed to also have that knack for helping when needed, despite the age gap between them.

 

Chrom groaned as he went through another bill before him, an electricity one and in the process of paying the due amount.

 

Sumia sat in her chair reading, acting as if Chrom wasn't there.

 

The silence was cold, awkward and unforgiving as neither spoke.  Chrom sighed and cast a glance over Sumia. She was less than pleased with him.

 

The arguments behind closed doors were bad enough, but the accusation that he was cheating on her was too much.  Especially when it lead to silences like this. He could put on a façade that everything was alright, but their marriage was failing.  He tried not to think about the last fight as it would ruin him.

 

_ Chrom had been late.  The paper work he'd been working through important for Ylisse's Shepherds, the emergency response team, who were a group of Ylisse's finest ex-military men and women. They had the responsibility of protecting and helping people, no matter how big or small the job was and to help other emergency crews in Ylisse should they need the extra help.  The Shepherds were a group Chrom had founded to try to help ease the burden on his sister Emmeryn's shoulders as the Exalt Elect could not always visit all of Ylisse and the surrounding areas as her security had been compromised once, something the Council of Ylisse had not wanted to happen again. _

 

_ That wasn't to say that Emmeryn didn't care about the people, far from it. She loved them, of course. In fact, it had taken Chrom  _ months _ to get her approval, and now things were finally beginning to look up when Robin came to help. However he was just a boy, and Chrom didn't want to push the Plegian too hard, so had taken on most of the paperwork to compensate so that Robin didn't fall asleep at his desk trying to learn Ylissean and help at the same time. _

 

_ So when Chrom arrived home, it was dark and cold, his car smoothly coming to a stop.  He got out, pulled his personal effects out grabbed the house keys yet again thanking Naga that Frederick had agreed to take the night shift so that Chrom could try to be on time for once.  He opened the door and Lucina came over smiling, “Father! You're home!” _

_ “Lucina, how was school?  Did you have a good day today?” the doting father asked, smiling at his daughter, _

_ Lucina smiled, “School was good, and I had a good day today Father.” _

_ Chrom smiled, “I'm glad you did.” he said then glanced at his watch quickly, “I'll be sure to regale you with tales from the Shepherds tonight.” _

_ Lucina’s eyes lit up, her Mark of Naga glowing as it often did when she was happy.  “I can't wait Father!” _

 

_ Dinner was quiet as Chrom spoke with Lucina and Sumia telling them about his day.  There had been three calls that day. One with a lady with her cat stuck in a tree that the firefighters couldn't help with, as their units were stuck fighting a vicious fire in Northern Ylisstol. Then there was a child who had lost from their parents at the YPD, Ylisstol's local police department. And, of course, the more worrying car crash which needed more hands to help keep onlookers and traffic safe. _

 

_ “Thank gods we had Robin there.” Chrom said with a shake of his head, “That boy is the most calm person I have ever seen, even if he struggles with Ylissean.” _

_ Sumia had been frowning, however she said nothing, eyes down and Chrom couldn't get a read, meanwhile Lucina went on to talk about her day and how she was so close to finishing a project for her science class and she was glad for her father's help with it.  Of course after Lucina ate her dinner and finished her chores, she went to bed, leaving her parents in the quiet of the dining room. Sumia spoke, _

_ “So what excuse do you have for being late this time?” Chrom frowned at the tone, _

_ “Sumia.” He said, “You know that keeping the Shepherds running is a full time job-” the phone had rung then and Chrom picked it up to check the screen, Frederick's number appeared.  Not a good sign as Frederick only called if things were dangerously out of control, _

_ “Then why?” Sumia said sharply, “Is the Shepherds more important than your own marriage?!” _

_ “Sumia,” Chrom tried the gentle approach, “You know how much strain Emm has been under since the last war.” He said and knew that she should have at least understood that much, especially with how much he'd been affected by it since he did have to fight in it after all, “The Shepherds is at least what Emm needs.  And not just her but all of Ylisse as well. There has to be something to help people when it matters most, to be helping when emergency crews are overloaded and they usually are-” _

_ “Gods Chrom you are so dense!” Sumia yelled, “You don't even care anymore do you?!” _

_ Chrom blinked in shock, “Sumia that’s not-” _

_ “I can't take this!” She yelled, “I just can't!” _

_ He sighed, “Sumia not so loud please, Lucina needs her rest for tomorrow, she has school.” _

_ “I-” Sumia began then she got up, “Fine.  I don't care. It's clear to me that I no longer matter to anyone.” She was shaking with rage. _

 

So here they were, Chrom in the home office sorting through what bills that they needed to pay, Sumia...well she was just there reading her book.

 

He knew things were not working out but there wasn't anything he could do.  He didn't want to consider a divorce, but that was fast becoming his only option.  He had tried to make the marriage work, seen countless ‘marriage counselors’ who didn't do a thing to help as they said Chrom needed to work less.  He worked to keep Lucina in a good school, worked to keep their modest home maintained, worked to keep the bills paid on time, worked for them to be comfortable and Sumia...she thought he didn't care, even though he always went out of his way to make her birthdays, Naga Days, anniversaries and most certainly Mother's days as important as possible to show his gratitude for her.  He was running in circles without end.

 

He'd spoken with Frederick last night and man had lent Chrom a sympathetic ear and he explained that the call had been for assistance for another car crash and he'd not known if Chrom was able to help or not, reluctant to have Chrom away from his family for long knowing how long it had been since he'd last been home for dinner and that it had been a sore spot between him and his wife.  He promised to send out Stahl and Sully since the couple were the best at dealing with those and had Miriel informed for debriefing the pair once they completed their mission. Chrom sighed, “I might need to talk with Miriel myself.” He'd said, “I...well...it's complicated. I'll see her first thing tomorrow to see if she might have some insight into a problem of mine.”

 

He checked off the last bill from his list as Lucina poked her head into the office and said, “Father, Mother, my friend Noire has invited me to a sleepover is it okay…?” Chrom smiled softly,

“Of course, you have our numbers if you need anything.” he said and Lucina smiled,

“Thank you father!” She smiled, her Mark of Naga glowing and Chrom put the last of the bills away, now that they were paid and picked up the keys to the car and his set of the house keys,

“I should be home by six.” Chrom said and Sumia showed no sign that she heard.  He sighed and followed Lucina out to drop her off to school. He'd later come to wonder why he'd bothered saying that as he'd thought he'd heard Sumia scoff angrily.

 

When he arrived home that night, it was with Robin; the latter having being kicked out of his home by his father, Validar for not “being the son he was supposed to be”.  Being a good friend, Chrom had offered to help Robin out as the poor kid had nowhere to go and Chrom didn't want his friend to be on the streets. The young albino was very grateful and Chrom knew the spare room would do.  He'd sent a message to Sumia stating that a friend was coming to stay for a while and had heard nothing in reply.

 

A frown crossed his face but he thought little of it as Sumia had taken to not responding to his messages or calls for a while now, though it hurt that there was no communication between them, Miriel had no real insight to offer but she did suggest Chrom take the holidays he'd stacked up.  He opened the door and got Robin in the spare room so that he could settle in and went to see where Sumia was. Chrom came into the office and saw a sight he didn't like.

 

Sumia's wedding ring on a note.  Chrom frowned, read the note and wept.  He'd not wanted a divorce, and each word of this note tore at his very core as if Sumia was there yelling at him.  There was nothing he could have done. Each word he read was like a hammer blow to the chest as false accusation after false accusation was leveled at him.  He would have to tell Lucina. His heart ached at the very thought. However, he had work to do, and a guest to care for, this matter would have to wait. There was nothing he could do and that pained him more than anything else.

 

Chrom walked steadily and numbly into the kitchen to make preparations for dinner since Robin had said something about missing lunch and Chrom felt that the boy should at least have a decent meal.  He sighed as he checked to see what he could make and knew that he'd have to figure out something. The last time he'd cooked was last week and while he wasn't as skilled in the kitchen as Sumia at least he could manage.  Chrom shook his head and pulled out some meat and veg. As he did the note’s accusations ran through his head as he tried to figure out  _ what _ Sumia had been thinking for those kind of accusations to be thrown around.

 

~~~

 

Chrom found that making a new routine was difficult.  Well partly. Robin as it turned out was eager to help how he could and for the most part, Chrom had found it odd to get used to especially since Robin didn't have to help on his first night at Chrom's house.

 

They both came to the Shepherds’ Headquarters to meet Lon'qu and Maribelle manning the front desk with Lissa bouncing around doing her usual morning antics just beyond as if she'd got the greatest news in her life, “Hey Lissa,” Chrom called waving to his sister and Lissa spun and raced out from the front desk,

“Chrom!” She cried before he could get another word out, “I am so happy to see you!  Emm called and said she wanted us to join her for lunch. She also hoped that Lucina and Sumia might be able to join us as well.”

Chrom felt a stab, “Well...Lissa I...uh need to talk with you...privately.”

Robin frowned and Lissa knew from Chrom's tone it was serious so she gave Robin a bright smile and wave and came with Chrom to his office and close the door behind them, “Chrom…?”

He drew in as deep a breath as he could, and he almost broke there, “You know how things haven't been so great with Sumia and I...right Lissa?”

Understanding filled Lissa's face before she winced, “Gods no...oh, Chrom!” Lissa said hugging her older brother, “I'm so sorry.” She said, “Have you...told anyone else?”

“Not yet.  Lucina will be devastated of course,” Chrom said softly, “I...the things Sumia said…”

Lissa frowned, “Wait...does she still think you're cheating on her?”

Chrom nodded, “With Maribelle of course, if her ranting note was to be believed.”

Lissa's jaw dropped, “No way.  No  _ way _ Sumia would say that!”

Chrom sighed, “She said it Lissa.  I-”

Lissa frowned, “I  _ know _ you Chrom and you would  _ never _ cheat on her!” Lissa cried horror on her face, “And Maribelle wouldn't cheat on me either!  I don't see how donating sperm counts as cheating. Especially since you wanted to help and I'd at least be related to my son.”

Chrom nodded, “Yes well, it was the least I could do Lissa.  I knew how much it meant to  _ both _ of you.” He then added, “I'd have done it again in a heartbeat.”

“Thanks Chrom.” Lissa said with a smile, “Don't worry we're  _ all _ here for you.”

“Thanks Lissa.” Chrom smiled hugging his sister, “So I heard you were looking for a new donor, thinking about another baby are you?”

“Yeah it's my turn.” Lissa said blushing, “I may or may not have just had one of the Shepherds offer.”

Chrom looked surprised, “Who?” He asked curiously

“Lonnie.” Lissa said and it was Chrom's turn to have his jaw drop,

“Lon'qu?!” Chrom cried in shock,

“Yeah, I'm all giddy about it too.” Lissa said smiling,

“Well congratulations for when it happens.” Chrom said with a smile.

Lissa smiled, “Thanks.  Oh I can't wait to tell Emm!” Lissa said happily,

“She'll be happy to hear she's becoming an aunt again.” Chrom smiled and a knock told Chrom that Robin was cautiously checking to make sure everything was alright, “It's alright Robin, call for a Shepherds’ meeting.” He called and heard Robin affirm he'd heard.

 

~~~

 

Robin moved about the Shepherds’ headquarters with ease and dropped by everyone's desks, “Krom call meeting.” He said to everyone with his thick Plegian accent and Sully who happened to be in this particular morning said,

“Huh?  What d'ya mean a meeting?”

“Krom call meeting.” Robin said, “He talk with Lissa.  Krom upset I think.”

“Oh boy...VAIKE!  Get your arse over here, Chrom's called a Shepherd meeting!”

Robin chuckled softly and moved to Kellam's desk and saw the man sigh, “Killam,” Robin said softly, “Shepherd meeting.”

Kellam smiled, “Kell-am.”

“Kill-am.” Robin said and they laughed,

“You'll get the hang of my name Robin.” He said with a smile, “You're doing really well with your Ylissean.”

Robin chuckled and said in Plegian, “ _ It's hard but anything worthwhile isn't easy _ .” Then he grinned and headed on to see who else he had to tell.

 

~~~

Chrom sighed as he looked over the Shepherds who were present, all ex-military and trained to handle almost any situation save for one, Robin.  Robin was the newest member but he was fast adjusting to life with them. He was also very tactically minded and helped through some of the more serious situations they got themselves into.  Next to Robin was Chrom's bright little sister, and one of the Shepherds’ best field medics, alongside Libra who was off today. Miriel was their councillor while Ricken handled their tech. Kellam also was one of their tech guys and he was in today, he was one of the tallest Shepherds but also one of the easily missed people.  Gaius was their other main tech expert and he was at present unwrapping a sweet of some kind (and Chrom couldn't understand how a man could eat so much candy) while Maribelle was sat with a notebook on her lap writing a draft of her book called ‘The Flaws of the Justice System’. She was a part time medic and lawyer when she wasn't doing her shifts with the Shepherds, and Chrom had to admire the drive she had to do so.

 

Near Maribelle was Miriel's brother Hughie, a laid back man who loved the occasional joke and acted as the liaison between the Ylisstol Police force and the Shepherds, next to him, Lon'qu who had immigrated from Chon'sin to Ferox before the war between Ylisse and Plegia and served with Chrom's unit in the war as part of Regna Ferox's contribution to help her allies.  Lon'qu since moved to Ylisse to join the Shepherds. And become a sperm donor for Lissa and Maribelle. Chrom couldn't understand how that came about but he wasn't one to judge, especially since it was known to the Shepherds that Chrom had helped Lissa and Maribelle have their first child.

 

The meeting went about as well as expected and everyone was eager to help Robin out how they could, and Sully remarked, “We gotta do something for the Captain!” and Chrom blushed,

“That won't be necessary…” Chrom said,

“Hell no!” Sully said firmly, “That scarlet made her bed she might as well lie in it.  You gave her practically everything!”

Chrom sighed.  He knew Sully was all heart like that,

“I appreciate it but right now we need to focus.  We need to make sure that we are able to help everyone we can today.” There was a chuckled at Chrom’s words, “Alright, let's do our best with a smile.” He grinned, and the Shepherds cheered.


	2. The Fallout

Chrom sighed as yet another call came in and he was able to send help as needed.  Sumia's note was still on his mind and he'd not believed she was able to be so harsh.

 

The pain was a dull ache when he came to pick Lucina up as he normally did.  He was ready to tell her but it was painful to think about. Robin was with him as the young Plegian was finished for the day and ready to rest for the night.  He had politely offered to help Chrom with dinner that night and as Chrom pulled up, Lucina looked glad to see him and rushed over. His heart quaked at the thought and yet, he knew she would have to be told, she had the right to know.

 

Robin moved to the backseat respectfully and Lucina sat beside her father.  Robin tried not to look at the beautiful girl, knowing full well he shouldn't be.  He listened instead to the soft music from one of Ylisse's best radio station, and smiled as he tried to figure out what was being said, though he was getting better at speaking Ylissean, it still provided some difficulty due to his language barrier.  Robin pulled out his Ylissean to Plegian dictionary and read through the words again, softly murmuring away to try and figure out the new words. It was a long process. He was about halfway through when the car stopped and he happened to look up, a red light and Chrom was softly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, eyes forward and focused on driving.  Not the time to ask questions, Robin decided as the light turned green. He'd learned that the hard way as a boy and shuddered at the thought. He looked back down but couldn't concentrate and he heard her musical voice talking about school. Robin knew enough Ylissean for that much. However Chrom's daughter used a few words that Robin didn't know the meaning of.  He anxiously flicked through the dictionary, written words Robin could understand, spoken words...well Robin wasn't quite able to grasp them as well. Chrom laughed and Robin looked up, “Hey Robin you okay back there?” Chrom asked and Robin said,

“Book teacher.”

Chrom grinned, “You mean  _ dictionary _ , right?”

New word.  Robin frowned, “Robin...think?”

Chrom nodded, “You're doing well Robin don't sell yourself short, you'll get there.”

Chrom’s daughter turned to look at him.  Robin was caught up in sapphire orbs of untold beauty.  Blue eyes were rare in Plegia, and for a moment Robin was momentarily stunned.  He blinked and the spell was broken as Lucina spoke in rapid Ylissean that try as he might Robin could not follow.

 

When they arrived home, Chrom was ready to call it a day.  Robin was at present bustling about the kitchen (after insisting he do something to at least partly repay the debt he owed) and Chrom sat in the home office checking to see what needed to be done.

 

With a sigh he called Emmeryn, and the pair spoke for a good hour and he told her what happened.  She didn't speak as she listened to Chrom. He did cry a lot, and Emmeryn listened and then once Chrom had calmed down said in her normal gentle manner, “This isn't your fault Chrom,” She said, “You are not our father.” She added, “You have done everything you could and that reason alone is more than enough.  I'm here for you, love, if you need me.”

Chrom smiled weakly, “Emm...thank you.  I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I know the Council might not like your way of doing things but, I know you saved a good number of people by ending the war.  Even me.”

A soft chuckle escaped her, “Chrom, I missed you so much when you were away, it was horrible to have my little brother in harm's way like that.  Had you have been killed...I don't like to think about the possibilities.”

“Well you saved me and Ylisse.” Chrom said and then talk turned to the lunch and would Lucina like a new dress and how was Chrom’s Shepherds.  Chrom eventually hung the phone up and for the first time, felt a little bit stronger.

 

Robin as it turned out was actually pretty good in the kitchen, though he claimed otherwise and had given Chrom a small taste of what Plegian food was like.  Spicy but packed with flavour. Lucina had eaten hers and the plate was near clean, which lead Chrom to joke about Robin being a better cook than Sumia, a joke Robin got and the three laughed as Robin made a joke about food being easy to cook.

 

Then as Robin bought out dessert Chrom had to wonder how in the hells he managed to make it.  Robin grinned as he explained how it was made and Chrom had to admit, Plegians loved their spices.  Sugar too, Chrom thought as the sweetness came through. He'd not thought about it when he fought in the war that happened when Robin was a small boy, but he wondered about it now.  How many people in Plegia would be spending the night scared for their lives? It was a humbling thought for the ex commander.

 

~~~

 

Chrom often had night terrors and when he did, it was like the war was happening all over again.  Cold sweat, laboured breathing and the uncontrollable shaking. He groaned, body weak as the last of the dream faded like a fog that slowly lifted from his mind leaving behind nothing but fear in its wake as he struggled to come to terms with what had happened.

 

In the early days when he came home, he remembered Sumia standing over him, face taut with worry and he'd told her it was “just a bad dream” to ease her fears and “it will go away with time love”.  She had not known the full extent to which the horrors clung to him, the way they suffocated him like this, body paralysed and the fear that wouldn't go away. He had hoped they would lessen with time, but each time was as bad as the last.  He'd only been seventeen when he was forced onto the battlefield. A mere boy, drafted in as a compulsory soldier and Chrom never forgave his father for that. It was something he felt wasn't Sumia's problem to bare; thus had not told her about it, and had tried to keep things as normal as possible.  Perhaps a part of him felt that would have made things worse had he dared to tell her about it.

 

Chrom groaned and rolled out of bed, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep now, not while the dream still clung to him.  It was always the same. It was the day he almost died. He'd never told anyone outside his unit and they knew because they were there when it happened and they understood it best.

 

A Plegian sniper shot his left shoulder and Chrom almost certainly would have died if not for Libra and his quick thinking.  He opened the door and walked to the office and turned the light on. He sat in front of the desk and opened a book hoping to read quietly when he heard the sound of footsteps.  Frowning Chrom closed the book and ducked his head out of the office and spotted Robin of all people, walking back and forth in a circle shaking like a leaf and muttering in Plegian, “Everything okay Robin?” he asked gently,

“Bad dream.” Robin said shivering,

“Me too.” Chrom said and Robin blinked,

“Krom have bad dream too?” Robin asked and Chrom nodded, then guided Robin into the office,

“War is a terrible thing.” He sighed and Robin nodded,

“Mother always die.” Robin said softly and Chrom winced,

“She used to be a soldier?” He asked carefully and Robin nodded,

“Mother use to work in Carrion Isle.” Chrom paled slightly at the mere mention of the name.  It was a place that him the creeps and every Ylissean who'd gone there had all been witness to some of the most horrific atrocities of the war, “Inter…”

“She worked at one of the internment camps?” Chrom asked and Robin nodded,

“She had to.  Father made her.” Robin explained, “Mother hate there.  Robin see horrible things...Mother say bad people there.”

Chrom couldn't understand how a mere  _ child _ could be subjected to such horrific sights as Carrion Isle’s internment camps, “It must have been horrible.” Chrom said,

Robin nodded, “Mother got shoot trying to hide Robin.” He frowned and wrote down something on paper, which as usual meant that he was having trouble with his words.  Chrom looked at it and knew what Robin was trying to say,

“It wasn't your fault Robin.” He said as soothingly as he could, “She wouldn't blame you for that.”

Robin looked sad, “Robin does.”

“Well you shouldn't.  Sometimes things happen that we have no control over.” Chrom said gently, “Whenever that happens we just do what we can.”

Robin nodded to show he understood.


	3. Demands and Requests

_Chrom stood stiffly in the rain as his officer yelled at them for not having done their duties correctly.  Hardly surprising as they were new recruits somewhat but they were not the right group that needed to be told off._

 

_Chrom had a hard time remembering how to even march but at least he made an effort, even if he didn't want to be there.  He groaned mentally as he was expected to stand here until his officer thought they should go inside out of the wet. He kept blathering on about the hardships they were going to face in Plegia and a red haired girl said softly, “Looks like ol’ Nanny has got his boxers in a twist.  Yo, Chrom, how much longer d'ya think he's gonna bust his nut. Mother fucker needs to calm the fuck down I'm telling ya.” He sighed as one of his best friends from Ylisse Academy, Sully Cain was the one that spoke, “The fuck he going off at us for?” She asked, “We didn't do shit, it was those fuckers who already were deployed to fucking Plegia already.” She snapped,_

_“Sully…” Chrom sighed and spoke as soothingly and softly as he could, “I know, we will have to hope that when we see them, that they're even still alive.  That_ we _are still alive.” Rain was dripping down his back and Chrom smiled sadly, “This war is far more serious than what they're showing on t.v. Sull.  Yeah it's a pain to be punished for those jokers attitude, but we're lucky. Who knows how many aren't coming back to Ylisse?”_

 _“_ **_What was that Private Altea?!_ ** _” The officer rounded on Chrom, singling him out.  Chrom spoke calmly and levelly,_

_“I said sir,” He spoke respectfully, “That we should be more serious.” The officer blinked in surprise, “Especially given how many people haven't returned to Ylisse from active duty.”_

_The officer stood, rain pounding the ground below him a grim expression on his face, “Hmm, you know Private, that kind of attitude probably will make the difference between you living or dying.”_

_He dismissed them and Sully gave Chrom a wide grin, “You really are something Chrom.  You'd better not die, ya hear me mother fucker! Don't you dare die!”_

_Chrom grinned, “Why Sull, I wouldn't dream of it not when I don't want to make my family cry.”_

 

_~~~_

 

 _Three months.  Three long god forsaken months in the Plegian heat.  Chrom had never been so thoroughly cooked alive under the sun.  His unit had done what they could to help the innocents be protected but it_ was _difficult.  A groan escaped him.  He looked and spotted Frederick, the older man nodding and Chrom pulled his weapon off the ground.  Breaktime was over. Libra and Stahl were also sweating in the relentless heat of the Plegian sun. They were to take a city, Goetia, Chrom thought the name was and relieve their allies.  He'd not heard anything since he left and had (foolishly according to Frederick) wrote a letter to Sumia. He did not say how close he was to coming back home. His time was almost done. He couldn't wait to get home to Emmeryn and Lissa, couldn't wait for this forsaken war to end.  His father kept pushing soldiers into Plegia with very poor results. Surely the fighting had to stop soon._

 

_A sudden pain hit Chrom’s shoulder and he let out a groan of agony.  Libra's voice cried, “We have a man down! I repeat a man down!” and the rest of the world faded out._

 

_~~~_

 

_He woke to a burning pain and Libra hovering over him with his entire unit all ash faced and frightened, “This...isn't the worst I've had.” Chrom croaked and the look of relief was one the young man would never forget,_

_“You're one lucky bastard you know that.” Sully said tears in her eyes.  Lissa stood not too far away and Chrom felt the ice in his gut. Not even Lissa was spared from the horrors of war,_

_Kellam spoke, “We almost lost you, Captain.”_

_Chrom groaned,_

_“I am no fucking Captain.” He said and the others laughed.  Frederick spoke,_

_“Seems to me that you are now.” he smiled and Chrom laughed weakly,_

_“Nah, get hit by a sniper like that?”  Chrom tried not to move his left shoulder too much, “Shit's awful enough without that kind of crap.” He said and he felt exhausted and it was clear that they had him on some very strong painkillers as his tongue was a lot more loose than normal, he tried to avoid swearing normally._

_Stahl smiled, “Rest easy Chrom, we've got your back.”_

_“Thanks guys.” He said, already fading out again as the exhaustion set in.  He was glad he had his comrades to help him through._

 

_~~~_

 

_His second tour came and he managed to make it through unscathed physically.  Mentally...a different story. He had to kill a lot of people. And apparently he got the sniper that shot him, a rare strike of luck.  Still as Chrom rose through the ranks, his unit saw more success. He was skilled at bringing people together at least and the ‘old Nanny’ as Sully called their commanding officer, was killed in action.  Not the best way to go in Chrom's opinion as he had to shoot a man who they all knew wouldn't make it, even with Libra's skill. It haunted Chrom, but there was nothing to be done._

 

_Then they saw a Plegian Internment Camp._

 

 _It made Chrom feel sick.  The fact of the whole thing was terrible, bile rose in Chrom's throat as he_ saw _dead children.  It was enough to make him wonder how much longer the war would last.  He could do nothing save for help with burying the dead. He wondered what his father would say if he saw them._

 

_Three days later Chrom was informed his father had been killed.  A Plegian sniper no doubt. The sniper had been killed of course and he knew a new Exalt would have to succeed his father.  Chrom sighed and read the letter further. He blinked. Emmeryn was the new Exalt and she'd called for the military to withdraw at once from Plegia.  Chrom nearly cried as his hell would be over sooner than he'd dared to hope. It was the first time he'd dare thank Naga._

 

_~~~_

 

_Less than a month later he was standing at the altar marrying his pregnant girlfriend. It was early days yet but Chrom thought he was doing the right thing.  The scars he’d come back with however were too deep to heal with time…he tried to focus on the here and now but it was hard._

 

_He was still hurting from the scars of war and unlike some of his comrades Chrom had decided to keep himself as busy as possible.  He didn't want to sit idle on a “war pension” for the rest of his life. He wanted to do something to help people._

 

_~~~_

 

_A small girl was born, Chrom held her in his arms for the first time and for the first time, Chrom saw new life enter the world, rather than being taken from it.  He was nearly crying as he held his daughter for the first time, smiling like an idiot at his wife, it was the happiest day in his life. It was also the day when things started to go downhill..._

 

~~~

 

He leant back at the desk reading the letter as everything all built up and became one big muddle.  Tears he'd long been holding back resurfacing again. The letter was the terms of the divorce as drawn up by Sumia's lawyer.  There was a demand for money he didn't have as well as full custody of Lucina. Chrom had never been so upset and furious. Where in Naga's name did Sumia think he could come up with the kind of money that she was demanding?  There was no way he had _that_ much money.  He shook his head and the letter was slammed on the table.  He couldn't afford-

“Darling, is everything alright?”

Chrom jolted and he saw Maribelle standing in the doorway, he knew that there was no lying to her, having seen Maribelle's expression he spoke softly, “Know anyone that could help with this?” he asked weakly picking the letter up and holding it so that Maribelle could read the letter.  She took it from him confused at first but after a while of reading,

“What utter nonsense is this?!” Maribelle said furiously, “Is she really this foolish?”

Chrom sighed “I…I don't know Maribelle...she...Sumia...I just never thought she'd be like this.”

Maribelle frowned, “Listen well Chrom.” she said firmly, “I will do what I can to help you.”

“Maribelle…” Chrom didn't know what to say as he was shocked.  His sister in law was offering to help him? He nearly cried again from the influx of emotion and Maribelle smiled,

“It's the least I can do.” She explained, “Especially since you gave us such a gift.  It's time I repaid a favour.”

“You don't have to…” Chrom said and Maribelle held up a hand,

“Think nothing of it.” She replied, “I'll do what I can.” She said calmly, “In the meantime let's gather what information we can.  I know of a man who might be able to help as well.” She said and Chrom looked surprised,

“I...don't even know how to begin to thank you.” He said shaking slightly,

Maribelle smiled kindly, “Darling, you gave Lissa and I a great gift, this is the least I can do.  Now then, let's get this worked out properly shall we?”

 

~~~

 

Robin stood over the stove as he was busy making a new dish.  He liked cooking (a little) and the best bit was he was getting to share it with his friends.  The added plus was that it was his day off thus he could spend the day relaxing and not having to worry so much about work as he saw it.  He cut the meat up and hummed. Today was Grima Day. A day all Plegians celebrated on their religious calendar. A day Robin didn't particularly like.  It was a year since he'd left Plegia with his father, escaping the brutal civil war. One year since he'd heard a firing gun, the explosion of a bomb and the sound of an air raid.  He stopped mid cutting of the meat and sighed. Grima was the god destruction, and also a very common last name in Plegia, as if the people wanted to be known as connected to that. He heard the door being opened and put the meat in the pan.  It sizzled as he carefully added some seasoning. Chrom and Lucina both came into the kitchen at the same time, “Ah, Robin,” Chrom smiled, “Maribelle, Lissa and little Brady are going to join us tonight, need a hand?”

Robin grinned, “Big meal easy.” He said indicating to the pan, “Robin make feast tonight.”

Chrom laughed and Robin smiled, “Alright, but at least let us help.” Chrom said,

“Vegetables cut, need wash.” Robin said his thick Plegian accent making Lucina blush, “Meat need cook.”

Chrom grinned, “Right then.  Let's get to it.”

Robin grinned in response. “Krom great help.  So Rushina.”

Chrom laughed, “You're having fun there Robin.”

“Robin is happy.” He smiled and Lucina was busy getting out plates and cutlery.

 

Robin listened as Chrom spoke with Maribelle about the details of what needed to be done with a letter Chrom had been sent.  Robin half listened and was surprised to see Brady eat all of the food before him. Maribelle said the boy was a fussy eater and Robin had been expecting trouble.

 

Chrom spoke for an hour with Maribelle.  Lissa chattered with Lucina and Robin, laughing as she taught Robin “new words” and Chrom began to put together a more reasonable amount for Sumia.  He also put down the condition that since Lucina was of an age to decide for herself that she should. He always allowed Lucina to make up her own mind on what she wanted since she was fifteen, and given she was so close to being eighteen, he felt she had a right to choose for herself.

 

Eventually Maribelle and Lissa left and Chrom sat in the office with Robin in Sumia's old chair reading a book.  He hoped that things wouldn't get worse. How wrong he was...how very wrong Chrom was indeed.


	4. Winter's Beginning

_ It was a cold night when Chrom finally got back home.  The usual trouble had been brewing. An argument he did not want to face as he'd not been able to help arriving home this late.  He winced. Today was not going well. Chrom had seen a pretty awful car crash and he was shaken to the core as it bought back the memories of the war.  He was quiet and came to see if he could whip up something simple to eat. He was exhausted, lethargic and not ready to deal with anyone. He came to the kitchen and quietly set about putting the dry dishes away.  He was about half way through the task when he heard footsteps and sighed. _

_ “Where were you?” Sumia's voice low and angry.  A part of Chrom wondered about that, what had he forgot about this time?  He sighed, _

_ “Sumia…” his voice was tired...just so tired.  He felt like he was fifty and not a young man in his late thirties, “I'm sorry.  It was...a tough day at work.” _

_ She frowned, “You expect me to believe that?” She was dangerously and he knew she was beginning to drain him even more.  He sighed as the last plate managed to find its place without breaking, _

_ “It's the truth Sumia.” Chrom said exhausted, “There was...a pretty horrible car crash.” He wondered if she'd even listened to him and as he walked into the office.  The work he had to do was...well minimal but he needed time to clear his head. _

_ Sumia frowned, “Why is it you always have some excuse Chrom?” _

_ He flopped into the old chair and it let out a fwoosh as air was forcibly moved from impact.  He had expected this. She had been acting odd for months now and he couldn't put a finger on why.  Ever since he'd been working again. The Shepherds his only solace as they were a specialist unit, not quite emergency, not quite military.  They were an in between and certainly lacked military discipline, though could be counted on to help where help was needed. They had medics, a couple of police, some firefighters and of course the famous ex Ylissean Commander, Chrom Altea.  They had also recently been joined by a young Plegian refugee, Robin Grima, the boy's name was and Chrom had become fast friends with the young man. Robin was a mystery. He could see a situation and break it down to what was needed and maximize resources to fix it.  Chrom had yet to introduce the young man to his family and he was sure Sumia would take a liking to him as Robin loved books like she did. After all Robin needed someone to look out for him. The boy deserved that much. _

 

Chrom held the note from the night Sumia had left and he sighed.  He'd not understood why. She had said he'd cheated on her, that much was clear.  She went as far as to say he was a terrible, irresponsible person because he couldn't have the decency to make an effort to spend time with her.  She raved that she had to raise Lucina alone, again not true, but she said it. She said the war had changed him into someone she barely knew. That one...that one hurt the most.

 

_ He didn't have a choice _ .  His father  _ forced _ him to join the army.  It was that or Chrom would be disowned from his family entirely.  Sumia had no idea of just how  _ cruel _ the former Exalt of Ylisse was, how much Chrom had been protecting her in those early days when they met, how much...he closed his eyes as the old anger rose.

 

Emmeryn still bore the scars from numerous beatings and Chrom had lied about all of his as he knew it would only serve as more fuel for this fire that Sumia was making.

 

No one spoke about it, and Chrom most certainly didn't.  He couldn't. No matter how he looked at it, Chrom could never lay a hand on his daughter.  Yes he enforced a gentle discipline, but he would  _ never _ do to her what was done to him.  Surely Sumia understood that.

 

So then why did she say he was his father?  Chrom wanted to cry again but he couldn't bring himself to.  He folded the note and put it back into the desk. He'd worry about it later.  There was nothing he could do to change what had happened.

 

~~~

 

Lucina sat as the recruiter for the Ylissean Cadets spoke to the assembly.  A part of her curious as to what was going on, another frowning. She hadn't known what to think so had decided she'd ask her father about it later.  She was supposed to visit her mother today and she didn't want to. Her mother was very bitter and Lucina didn't like how she felt like she had to choose sides.  Of course Lucina knew her father had been busy working- he always was- and she believed him. She believed her father. He would always take the time for her, no matter what he was doing.  She sighed and wondered why the cadets were recruiting. The last time they had...she held her phone in her skirt pocket. She frowned. She would need her parents’ consent to join the cadets and that would lead to the military, something her father had not been comfortable with talking about.  She decided to ask him, knowing he'd know what to do.

 

~~~

 

Chrom was leaning back stifling a curse, it was just on the school rush hour as schools over Ylisse began to pour with children coming home.  It also meant that the phones would surge. Chrom stifled a yawn and another low curse. That morning he'd been called by Emmeryn, the news- not good.

 

Valm was in a state of unrest.  She was loathe to ask it but the unspoken question was there.  Chrom did not want to have to deal with another war, did not want to see the horrors again, but it was clear that Valm was mobilizing troops and Ferox was in trouble, as they and Plegia were the closest to the continent of city states.  Ferox's port city Regina had been bombed and that was clear provocation for a war. It was a Valmese missile. Chrom had heard it on the news and refused to believe it. He prayed to Naga, not again.

 

The Ylissean Council had called for full mobilization of the Ylissean Army.  That included Chrom's Shepherds. He had the unenviable task of telling them they'd all been drafted into another war.  Him too, he knew. He heard a knock on his office door and he got up, “Just a sec!” He called and came face to face with a very worried looking Lucina.  He was surprised, “Lucina, what's wrong?” he asked. He was  _ well _ aware that she was supposed to be seeing her mother but...something in her expression worried him, he stepped back and let his daughter into his office and she spoke,

“There was a cadet recruiter at school today Father.” it was the last thing Chrom wanted to hear.  He sat across from his daughter,

“I see.” He sighed.  This wasn't a conversation he could put off, clearly, “I take it they gave out forms?” He asked and Lucina nodded,

“I...wasn't sure what to do Father.”

He gave a sympathetic look, “Lucina, you don't have to join the military, in fact I'd rather you didn't.  However you are at an age where it is ultimately your choice.” He said biting back his pain at the thought of Lucina on a battlefield, it would kill him if anything happened to her.  “I will support your choice either way, since it is your choice.” He said knowing that it was all he could do. He wasn't able to protect her, as much as he wanted to. She had grown up so quickly.  Another knock and Robin was in the doorway,

“Krom, Mr Pope here, can Robin shoo him?”

Chrom sighed, “No Robin.  I'll talk to him in a minute, tell him I'm busy and won't be long.”

Robin nodded and left, “You should go and see your mother Lucina.” He said gently,

Lucina frowned and shook her head, “I don't want to.”

He sighed.  There was no arguing with that face, “Talk to her then, if nothing else.”

Lucina looked down and he felt bad.  She spoke, “Mother wouldn't answer my calls.”

Chrom frowned, “That's...not normal.” He said then he was aware of the phones ringing, “Why don't you go to the break room?  I won't be long Lucina.”

She smiled and left as Chrom picked up the phone to deal with the call only to find Lissa had taken care of it.  Trust his sister to be on top of things.

 

~~~

 

Robin was in the break room on this particular occasion, reading.  He flicked through pages of the book, happy to have his break. Lucina came in and by Robin's best guess she was well used to the space.  He watched in fascination as she pulled out books and began doing her homework clearly. She was quiet and for a couple of hours it was still and Robin turned the page.  He liked Lucina’s company and was sure Chrom wouldn't mind the young Plegian keeping an eye on her. They were quiet and Robin pulled out the food he'd made for afternoon snacks, “Rushina want some?” Robin pushed the container in her reach.  She looked up and smiled,

“Yes please Robin.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence again.

 

~~~

 

Chrom tried to keep his voice level as he spoke to Sumia's lawyer.  Not an easy task as the man set out to deliberately bait him. Chrom knew that Pope was a sleaze.  It was only a matter of time before it came to light. Still of all days for her  _ lawyer _ to come...it couldn't be a good sign.  Chrom stood and shook his head. “You have no reason to be here, Pope.” He said, “Please leave.”

“Oh, I believe I do.  Just-”

“I said  _ leave _ .” Chrom said firmly, “I will not deal with you.  If you are so inclined you can send the paperwork to Maribelle.” Chrom said knowing how much the blond would chew the man out.  Pope frowned,

“Now, now-”

Chrom raised an eyebrow, “I have said all that needs to be said.  Take it or leave it Pope. Maribelle has tried to make this as fair as possible for both sides.  I am sure Sumia can agree to that much.”

The man frowned and muttered something under his breath.  Chrom watched him leave and heaved a sigh. The chaos was beginning.


	5. Winter's Hold

_ It was late.  He stood overlooking the death before him.  His mother lay in a pool of her own blood, shot by one of the internment camp's prisoners as she tried to fight the man off to protect her son.  The boy who was forced to witness it, a boy in danger. He had his mother's gun in his tiny hands shaking as it pointed at the man who killed his mother, tears streaming down the boy's small face.  “What's this? A brat with a gun?” the man laughed and the little boy pulled the trigger. _

 

_ Recoil made him almost drop the weapon.  Blood poured from what was a lucky shot. The man froze in shock eyes wide and burned into the boy's memory.  Robin cried terrified and scared. The other prisoner went to knock the child out but Robin managed to get off a second shot, again making a look of shock on the man's face as he somehow managed to fire the gun.  Robin remembered his mother saying it wasn't a ‘normal’ gun. He didn't know  _ how _ it was different.  Yet Robin didn't notice that it was recoiling less and less with each shot he made.  Almost as if it were adjusting to  _ something _ about him.  Unknown to Robin of course was that his mother's gun was a Magically Enhanced Weapon, or MEW for short.  The MEW was a weapon that required the person's mana to work as it used their mana as ammunition in most cases.  Of course Robin wasn't to know any of this, he was just doing what came naturally to him. Self defense. He didn't know that the MEW was even a MEW.  He felt weak as yells surrounded the building, the flashes of magic setting off alarms and the other prison guards came running. The sight they arrived to was a pale looking boy dropping the MEW in his hand, eyes rolling back into his skull as he collapsed into his mother's blood from the fatal bullet wound in her head, two prisoners dead with a MEW shot wound to their chests.  The guard ran over to the boy to check his pulse and he heaved a sigh of relief, the boy was alive. The man gently picked up Rachel's MEW and locked the safety on the weapon. He hit his com and said, “Guard Grima down. I repeat Guard Grima down. Two prisoners down and one unconscious kid over.” _

_ A voice crackled over the com, “Roger that over.” _

_ More guards came as the first took the boy away in his arms.  The boy would have to keep the MEW now. He'd used it and the gun would only resonate with his mana.  A MEW could only be used by the same blood as the first wielder, so the guard tucked the MEW into a holster.  He would keep the MEW for now, until the boy was old enough to use it again. _

 

Chrom was sat before the entire Shepherds, the letter from the Ylissean Council.  He'd told them all and knew the eruption was coming. He sighed bitterly. The last thing he wanted was to be a military unit.  The Shepherds worked more effectively as a civilian unit. He explained what the Council had requested and there wasn't a happy face in the room.  After some time it was Kellam who spoke, “So Ylisse is going to war then?”

Chrom sighed, “Not as far as I am aware of, no.  The Council has decided to draft ‘loose’ ends into a new kind of military unit as they put it.”

“Fucking bastards!” Sully snapped, “We don't need another fucking war!”

Chrom nodded, “I know Sul, I know.  Emm was pretty upset when she told me.  Angry in fact.” He explained and Frederick spoke,

“Are the Council really going over the request of the Exalt?” He asked.

“I'm afraid so.” Chrom said, “I don't think that will go well for them but they're likely going to try to pin it on Emm.  I'm willing to bet it was Hierarch that's pulled this stunt. Doubtless he wants to be Exalt.”

“Son of a bitch!” Sully snarled and Miriel adjusted her glasses,

“True, one might find it an unfavourable turn of events, however, if they were to take a more appropriate approach and apply themselves to the facts as they stand, they would easily find themselves out of favour with the current situation and what the people of Ylisse actually desire.  If nothing else the edifying act of speaking to the people would surely change the Council's narrow minded and somewhat inefficient methods of current operations.” She said and Chrom sighed,

“As far as we know, Regna Ferox was attacked by a Valmese missile.  That is confirmed.” He said as Robin looked quite upset, “We know that Walhart is not interested in peace.  He  _ is _ making trouble.  As much as I  _ hate _ this I don't see much choice.”

Silence followed his words.

“Then what do we do?” Lissa asked and Chrom sighed,

“For now we adhere to the Council's request, as much as I hate it.” Chrom said bitterly, “We keep doing what we do until such time as we are told otherwise.”

Robin frowned and said, “Robin do tactics.  Robin good tactics.”

The Shepherds all looked at the Plegian surprised to hear him speak, “What are ya sayin’?” Vaike asked,

“Robin Tactician.” The Plegian said calmly, “Robin learn from Mother.”

Chrom felt a pang, but if what Robin said was true...he knew the internment camps were bad but this...it just made them worse.  Chrom placed a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder. He knew the albino was putting on a brave face, “Of course.” He said, “I'll put the recommendation to Jagen Sable.” Chrom sighed.  He didn't want to see another war.

 

~~~

 

The day in court arrived.  While Chrom appreciated his unit's support, he had a feeling Pope would antagonize him since he would want to skew it in Sumia's favour and make Chrom out to be the most vile kind of man that there was.

 

Maribelle went over her notes and prepared Chrom for what would be the most likely scenario with Chrom.

 

He was uneasy.

 

Yet as it soon turned out the judge was a nice woman, and she was quite calm.  She sighed as she listened to the case and seemed little affected by the accusations that were being said.  She spoke calmly, “I see.” she gave a look at Maribelle and the young woman stood up,

“If I may your honour?” Maribelle asked and the judge nodded.

 

Chrom didn't hear what Maribelle said.  He knew what it was, but in truth he had something far worse ahead.  Something he dreaded more than this court case. Therefore he was not prepared when he was spoken to, “Mr Altea, I assume you have something to explain this supposed absence Ms. Whitewing is referring to?”

“Y-yes Ma'am.” Chrom responded, thanking Naga for his army training, at least for now.

 

He was slightly taken aback to be asked directly.  He wasn't made aware of how Judge Ruby ran her court.  She spoke calmly,

“How many hours would you normally work Mr Altea?” Judge Ruby asked,

Chrom frowned briefly,

“About eight, I guess, maybe nine or more if things get hectic.” He admitted, “It depends on how many calls we actually get and who happens to be on shift...I've had to act as a first responder a...fair bit.” He said unsure of what she was getting at.  Maribelle gave Chrom a small smile and he continued, “Though that doesn't exactly take care of our paperwork and that...a couple of extra hours perhaps. If I'm lucky and I've got Frederick or Robin to help with it.”

“And you work those hours?” she asked seemingly surprised

“Yes Ma'am.” Chrom replied, “Though I do try to keep the hours shorter, it wasn't easy to in the beginning, back when there were only five of us.” He couldn't help as nostalgia rose.

 

_ “Well here we are Frederick, Emm's given us the backing to help people.  I have to admit I'm glad she did.” Chrom smiled, eyes bright as his old friend looked around the building they had secured to work from.  The brown haired man smiled, _

_ “Indeed.  I wonder how much help we'll really be…” _

_ Chrom sighed, “Hopefully help enough.” Chrom said, “I must admit this is a first for me.” _

_ Frederick frowned, “Why not join the police force, or the fire brigade, or indeed the emergency services?” He asked Chrom, _

_ “Because they are too rigid, their roles too defined.  I know I wouldn't make the cut for a police officer on mental health grounds, or a firefighter.  And emergency...well I'd be too clumsy to do it. I mean...well...we all know I have the tendency to break things…” Chrom reminded Frederick and the man smiled, _

_ “Of course.” He laughed and Chrom grinned ruefully, _

_ “This way I can at least do something.” _

_ “I agree.  I think the Shepherds will be a fine organisation, given time.” _

_ Chrom grinned, “I hope so.” He said at last, “Because at least I'd be living up to my namesake.” _

 

The judge gave a nod, “I see.  Very well.” She spoke, “Now concerning the settlement I find Ms. Themis’ figures to be quite reasonable, as such I feel this is a fair sum and I order that this be the chosen settlement.  As for the custody of Miss Lucina Altea, I am aware that her eighteenth birthday is with the next couple of weeks. Therefore full custody will remain with her father. There is little point in changing that as he is fit to continue caring for her-”

“Objection!  Your Honour you cannot leave the child with her father?!” Pope cried furiously, “He's barely even-”

“Overruled Pope, I am not finished.” Judge Ruby spoke with finality and a bit of anger colouring her tone, “This case is as I have said straightforward.  My decision stands. Case dismissed.” She said, and then she ended the court case. The look on Pope's face was priceless.

 

Sumia's expression was both mortified and furious at the same time but Chrom couldn't bring himself to look at her as he left, in fact he wasn't even aware of how she looked.

 

He had another appointment to keep and this was one he dreaded far more.

 

~~~

 

He stepped into the office of the Ylissean Minister for Defence.  Chrom wore the same suit he'd worn in court and he stood staring down a man he knew and hated but could do little about it.

“Have a seat, Altea.” said Jagen Sable, “Now from what I understand, you're to have full reign over these- ‘Shepherds’ as you call them.” Chrom frowned, “And as such they will be treated as a supplementary military unit, they will be expected to wear a uniform that is befitting of their station as auxiliaries.  Perhaps you could suggest a uniform for them.” Jagen smirked widely, and Chrom stiffened,

“Is that all Commander Sable.” He shot out through clenched teeth,

“Of course, we will provide you with weapons and whatever else you need.” He said calmly, though his smirk was unsettling Chrom, “Oh and before I forget, here, a MEW.” He pushed the weapon to Chrom,

“Why would you give me a MEW Sable?” Chrom asked and Jagen smirked again,

“It's Falchion, Altea.  No one else is able to use it, so it might as well be you.  You'll do just fine with it won't you Altea?” He smirked and Chrom frowned.  “Well that's all.” Jagen said dismissing Chrom with a half hearted gesture. Jagen didn't really care about what happened to Chrom or the MEW.

 

~~~

 

He drove home in silence, Robin was reading in the backseat of the car and Lucina was leaning on her hand looking out the window with the city moving past her.  The cold of Chrom's thoughts almost distracted him. However he noticed what was going on and carefully applied the brakes. A good call as the lights had just gone red.  He pulled to an effortless stop and sighed. Time stood still and Chrom felt a weight on his shoulders. He hoped that things would be okay but somehow he knew that they wouldn't be.

 

He finally arrived home and the new routine followed.  Lucina would drop her school bag at the table and pull out her homework while Robin commanded the kitchen making some Plegian food or another for them to have as a snack before dinner.

 

Chrom would go to the office upstairs and sort out bills as usual, then set about making note of anything that needed fixing in the house (like normal) and he would slot it for his next day off (again like he used to before the divorce).  Sometimes Robin helped with those tasks and others he would teach Lucina how to in case she ever needed it.

 

Today he was mildly surprised when Robin came up with a plate of food and was grinning, “Krom, Lizza call, she say dinner at her home.  Lizza has good news she says.”

Chrom blinked, “Oh?” He said surprised.

Robin smiled, “She say baby is coming.”

Chrom smiled, “Ah, of course!  How could I forget?” He said with a small smile, “Well then we'll have to figure out what to do for her.”

Robin grinned and Chrom wished he could just forget about having to divorce Sumia.

 

~~~

 

He was called by Emmeryn just as it got late.  His sister sounded tired and worn out. They didn't talk for long, but Chrom knew he was going to Regna Ferox in the morning.  Complete with all of the Shepherds, a couple of new recruits and two Pegasus Pilots. Things could not get worse...things couldn't get worse...


End file.
